Tu misterioso alguien
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Ran está preocupada. Sabe —de algún modo— que ha perdido a Shinichi, que éste gusta de alguien más…   Secuela-songfic de "La noche más larga de mi vida"  Yaoi. Basado en una canción del grupo argentino Miranda! – "Tu misterioso alguien"
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

Ran está preocupada. Sabe —de algún modo— que ha perdido a Shinichi, que éste gusta de alguien más…

Secuela-songfic de "La noche más larga de mi vida". Basado en una canción del grupo argentino Miranda! – "Tu misterioso alguien"

Heiji Hattori/Shinichi Kudo.

"**Tu misterioso alguien"**

**Por: Pervertida Yaoista.**

La jornada escolar acababa de empezar con mal clima. El cielo se mostraba gris, con nubes cargadas de furiosos relámpagos amenazando con caer tempranamente. Corría el viento y las hojas caían, débiles ante la fuerza de la corriente, pero Ran no se inmutó… fijó su mirada en el nublado cielo, ensimismada.

Al llegar a su salón saludó a algunas amigas, luego se sentó en su pupitre y, nuevamente, miró hacia el cielo a través de la ventana. Suspiró, sintiéndose cansada, sobrepasada por la fatiga y falta de sueño. Sabía que estaba mal, que ambas cosas eran indispensables para mantener una buena salud, pero ella no podía hacer más que pensar.

Sonoko Suzuki, la mejor amiga de Ran, se acercó para saludarla, más ésta no respondió; es cuando Sonoko, para llamar la atención de Ran, le susurró al oído:

—¿De nuevo pensando en tu esposo? —Sonoko ya esperaba ansiosa la respuesta ofuscada de la chica, saltando del asiento y negando mil veces el mote conyugal que le ponía.

Pero nada de eso sucedió esta vez. Ran siguió contemplando el clima, con la mirada apagada, más sí afirmando la suposición de su amiga.

—Shinichi ha cambiado —musitó suavemente, bajando la vista y clavándola en la mesa— y no ha sido por mí.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ran? —preguntó la otra, sentándose en el puesto frente al de la susodicha.

—Temo decir… que creo que él tiene a alguien más.

Dicha confesión Sonoko jamás se la imaginó. Conocía demasiado a sus dos amigos como para estar 100% de que se correspondían. ¿Cómo y en qué momento pudo haber cambiado todo? ¿De qué importante detalle se había perdido?

—¿Cómo? Pe-pero… -no pudo continuar, estaba asombrada.

Ran le contó detalladamente lo sucedido en Osaka hacía tres semanas atrás, cuando le había confesado a Shinichi de sus sentimientos, pero que éste no le había respondido como ella hubiese querido… que, de hecho, no le había respondido nada. De ahí que no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con él del tema por un u otro percance.

—Oh. Ya entiendo —comentó Sonoko—, pero eso no significa que Kudo tenga a alguien más…

—Es que… no es solo eso lo que me hace sospecharlo. Es todo en Shinichi ¿sabes? Su forma de hablar, de actuar, de comportarse… conmigo… —la voz de Ran se apagó en un suspiro.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio: Ran desanimada y Sonoko pensativa, esta última tratando de encontrar las palabras para poder animar a su amiga.

La quietud a su alrededor se perdió una vez que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose les trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Apareció tras ésta el chico del que hablaban, Shinichi Kudo, cargando sobre su hombro su maletín escolar.

Saludó con un gesto de la mano a sus demás compañeros, que poco a poco habían ido llenando la sala sin que Ran se diera cuenta, y luego se dirigió a paso relajado donde ella se encontraba.

—Buenos días Ran, Sonoko —saludó con una formalidad algo impropia de él, sonriéndoles a las dos.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos? —le respondió cortante Sonoko, sintiéndose molesta al constatar que Shinichi no parecía notar el estado de Ran.

—Tus comentarios burdos no me quitarán el buen humor de hoy —contestó él de vuelta, sonriendo—. Nos vemos en un rato —dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y guiándose a su pupitre.

Una vez estuvo acomodado en su silla, unos chicos se le acercaron y entablaron conversación alegradamente. Ran suspiró, mirando la escena y Sonoko la observó a ella, notando —efectivamente— que Shinichi se veía algo cambiado.

"**Hay alguien en tu vida que esta transformándote. **

**Hay alguien que ha cambiando en ti la forma en que te ves."**

La tarde en el Instituto pasó relativamente rápido para algunas personas, más Ran sentía que cada segundo era una eternidad sólo por estar pendiente del chico que ocupaba su corazón.

Era cierto que aquella noche, mientras consolaba a Kazuha, había pensado seriamente en la posibilidad de que Shinichi tuviera a alguien más. De ser el caso, ella estaba realmente dispuesta a dejarlo libre, pero… aún así, su corazón trataba de luchar, de negar que aquella posibilidad existiera. Una parte de ella quería luchar por ser correspondida… amada por él.

Al salir del salón, como siempre tenía la costumbre de hacer luego de que Shinichi volviera, se lo quedó esperando para irse juntos a casa. Shinichi salió pronto y, en silencio, caminaron el uno junto al otro.

El chico, con su buen humor, se pasó el camino conversando del caso que resolvió en el tren hacía tres semanas, cuando volvían de Osaka a Tokio; el último caso que había presenciado durante el tiempo transcurrido.

—Shinichi, ¿podrías parar? —susurró bajito—. Estuve ahí contigo, y sé cómo resolviste ese asesinato —Ran se estremeció ligeramente.

—Jaja, lo sé, lo siento, ya sabes cuánto me apasionan estas cosas —se rascó la nuca.

—Jeje sí, lo sé —le sonrió amistosa, pero poco a poco borró su sonrisa y bajó la mirada al suelo—. Shinichi…

—¿Si?

—¿Hay… hay alguien que… te… guste? —preguntó con la voz apretada.

Shinichi dejó de caminar por un momento, algo impactado por la pregunta supuso Ran, pero luego se repuso y continuó caminando al compás de ella.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —contestó. Ran notó en su tono de voz ligero nerviosismo.

—Porque… no fuiste capaz de responderme luego de que me confesara.

Shinichi paró de caminar de nuevo y contestó como pudo:

—Esa vez Kazuha te llamó ¿recuerdas? —dijo, tratando de desviar el tema.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero… en el tren… —la chica hizo una pausa, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo— volví a preguntarte y…

Shinichi agregó rápido— Y ocurrió el asesinato en el vagón continuo al nuestro. Por poco se escapa el culpable; trató de usar a una niña de rehén y…

—¡Sí, Sí! —le cortó Ran— Sólo dime, ¿hay alguien más que… que… te guste? —una vez más se vio con dificultad para hacer la pregunta.

—Ran, yo…

—Sólo dime. Dilo ya —pidió, aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar por cualquier cosa.

"**Hay alguien nuevo que se apareció y que tu corazón robó. **

**Ya lo sé, sólo dime quién es"**

—Yo… —murmuró Shinichi.

Iba a contestarle la verdad, o eso pensaba Ran, cuando sonó estruendosamente el celular del detective. Él lo cogió de inmediato y susurró en respuesta "Hattori, ¿Qué tal?". Por un instante Ran juró ver una sonrisa llena de ¿afecto, felicidad? Sacudió la cabeza. Seguro se estaba imaginando cosas.

Como notó que la conversación con el detective del Oeste iba para rato, reemprendió la marcha con Shinichi tras ella, sin dejar de reír y comentar —una vez más— aquel caso que resolvió dentro del tren.

"**¿Quién es tu nuevo amor, tu nueva ocupación, tu misterioso alguien?**

**¿A quién has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo para no matarme?"**

Las interrogantes llenaron su cabeza una vez más. Y es que, por más que lo intentara, el tema volvía a relucir en su mente de forma automática. El poco hambre que estaba sintiendo ya se había ido.

Subió lentamente al segundo piso y abrió la puerta de la agencia de detectives. Dentro, Kogoro Mouri se hallaba sentado tras el escritorio, con las piernas sobre éste, con una lata de cerveza en la mano y con un cigarro en la boca. Alrededor de él había un montón de latas vacías y el cenicero sobre la mesa estaba a rebozar de colillas.

—Pero papá, ¡mira este desastre! —gruñó a modo de saludo, tomando de inmediato una bolsa de basura y recogiendo latas del suelo.

—Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue? —respondió sin hacerle el menor caso; es más, se terminó la lata que tenía en la mano y la tiró al piso.

—¡Uyyy! ¡Eres imposible! —le gritó Ran, ya bastante sensible debido a sus dudas sentimentales como para, también, tener que soportar a su padre.

Salió rauda de la agencia y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la casa. Llegando a su habitación, cerró fuerte la puerta y se tumbó sobre la cama boca abajo, sollozando, dejando que la almohada atrapara sus lágrimas.

¿Cómo se le había cruzado por la mente que ella era fuerte? Físicamente lo era, pero su corazón no. Le dolía mucho el que Shinichi evitara hablar de sus sentimientos. Le dolía aun más imaginarlo a él con otra persona.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino le pagaba de esa manera tan injusta? Primero, que Shinichi se desapareció por un largo tiempo, dejándola sola y esperándole, pues él había prometido volver para confesarle algo importante. Luego, habiendo compartido muchas cosas con Conan, éste también se iba cuando había sido un pilar elemental en su vida. Más tarde Shinichi volvía y no pasaba de un mes cuando su comportamiento había cambiado. Y ahora esto: las terribles sospechas.

"**¿Quién es tu seductor, tu rey y tu peón?**

**¿Quién ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupé yo?" **

Cierto. Cuando Shinichi se fue, siempre le habló de aquella confesión importante que debía hacerle, y que, de ser como él deducía, era lo mismo que Ran quería confesarle. O sea, que también le amaba. Pero… ¿cómo, cuándo, y quién había sido la persona que… le había arrebatado su amor?

"**Tu misterioso alguien me robó"**

Unas horas más tarde golpearon a la puerta de su habitación. Ran no se había percatado de que se quedó dormida, llorando. Con sus manos se restregó la cara para eliminar restos de lágrimas secas y permitió la entrada:

—Ran ¿estas bien, hija? ¿Podrías hacer la cena, por favor? —le pidió Kogoro, algo avergonzado. Podía ser mal detective (sí, volvió a serlo después de que Conan se fue, aunque aún no podía dar con la relación), pero era detective al fin y al cabo y supo en el instante de verla salir de la agencia la razón por la que Ran estaba tan susceptible.

—Bien papá —respondió con simpleza, mostrando en su gentil rostro una suave sonrisa.

Hizo la cena, acomodó la mesa y sirvió en los tazones una generosa cantidad de arroz. Kogoro comió —devoró mas bien— su comida y pidió doble ración. Y Ran sólo comió lo suficiente como para no desmayarse, pues no sentía la más mínima hambre.

El desayuno del día siguiente fue igual. Le sirvió a su padre y a si misma, pero apenas fue capaz de tragar migajas de un pobre sándwich y de tomar té.

"**Ahora te despiertas y preparas un café.**

**Desde que me he enterado yo no puedo ni comer."**

Y claro, se imaginaba a Shinichi preparándose el desayuno y comiendo de lo más normal, siendo ella solamente la que se sentía fatigada todo el día. Sólo por pensar en ese estúpido detective y en ese alguien que ella suponía que existía, pero que no se atrevía a averiguar en verdad.

Pero se repitió una vez más —por enésima vez— que tenía que ser fuerte y determinada. Que debía serlo. Pero entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que le era demasiado difícil siquiera intentarlo. Que le dolía. Que le carcomía las entrañas pensar en una vida sin Shinichi como su pareja.

¿Para qué, entonces, había esperado por él durante tanto tiempo?

Según sus suposiciones, ¿quién demonios podía ser la persona que le cambió en tan poco tiempo; a diferencia de ella misma, que había pasado casi su vida entera tratándolo?

Ran se devanaba los sesos especulando. Buscando de entre sus conocidos a aquellos que hubiesen tenido un trato cercano a Shinichi desde el momento en que volvió a Beika.

Alguien. Alguien que fuese de confianza para él. Alguien cercano. Alguien que tuviese la capacidad de conquistar a un hombre como Shinichi…

Alguien… que no era ella, claramente. Porque de ser de esa manera, no estaría preocupada, desconsolada, con el corazón adolorido por su culpa… con ganas de matar a ese alguien a golpes de karate, aunque talvez no se atreviera porque su gentil, ablandado y entristecido corazón no se lo permitiría.

"**Cariño no soporto estar sin ti, pero parece que tu sí.**

**¿Quién es él?**

**Dime y lo mataré" **

Y apareció. En su mente un nombre llegó como rayo, más lo descartó. O no del todo, por lo menos.

Le parecía una locura que esa persona fuera aquel "alguien" que cambió a Shinichi. Pero luego lo imaginó. Y le mortificó hacerlo.

Trató de mil y un maneras de olvidar dicho pensamiento en lo que duraba la caminata de su casa al Instituto.

Casi llegando, Shinichi la alcanzó por la espalda. Al verla distraída, se aprovechó de la situación y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, como hacían en las películas de terror… pero su reacción fue totalmente distinta a la que hubiese esperado: Ran tensó su cuerpo y de inmediato lanzó una de sus poderosas patadas hacia quien se atrevió a asustarla.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo la reacción rápida y eficaz de un moreno que acompañaba a Shinichi, que detuvo la patada anteponiendo su brazo delante de Shinichi.

—¡Wow! ¿Así reciben a las visitas en Tokio? —cuestionó sonriente el moreno, quien no era otro que Heiji Hattori.

—¿Ha-Hattori? ¡Dios! Que susto me dieron —sonrió Ran observando a ambos chicos, pero en seguida su cara expresó confusión—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó, pensado al instante en su amiga Kazuha.

Iba a preguntar por ella cuando recordó que desde lo sucedido en el parque no le dirigía más la palabra a Hattori… o eso decía Kazu cuando charlaban por celular, pero Ran lo ponía en duda cada vez.

—Lle-llegué hoy en la mañana —titubeó Heiji un tanto nervioso, recordando haber llegado la noche anterior, ir a la casa de Shinichi, tocar a su puerta y devorarle la boca a besos una vez que éste le abrió; se esforzó en ocultar la sonrisa satisfecha de su rostro al recordar también lo que sucedió después—. Vine a raptar a Kudo —respondió sin vergüenza, agregando de inmediato para no levantar sospechas:— para resolver un caso. Seguro que el hombre aquí —comentó, palmeando duramente la espalda del castaño— está fuera de forma sin haber trabajado tanto tiempo.

—Jeje… sí —confirmó Shinichi, también algo nervioso— Ran ¿me prestarías luego tus apuntes de las clases? ¡Por favor! —pidió, juntando ambas manos y poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

—¿No… no entrarás a clases? —exclamó impresionada Ran, recién dándose cuenta de que Shinichi no portaba el uniforme.

—Jeje… —rió nervioso una vez más, rascándose la nuca con culpabilidad—, ya sabes Ran, es importante para mí.

Ran no supo identificar a qué se refirió con esa frase… si a este nuevo caso policial que se le presentaba o al hecho de que Hattori estaba allí.

Shinichi miró a Heiji y viceversa por un breve segundo. Ran notó la miradita… y sus sospechas volvieron a saltar, tocando una alarma de "DANGER" dentro de su cerebro.

—Eh… si-sí Shinichi… —respondió algo aturdida.

Parpadeó repetidas veces y sacudió la cabeza un poco, creyendo que la fatiga le estaba jugando malas bromas.

—¡Gracias Ran! —saltó Shinichi, con la alegría dibujada en la sonrisa y la luminiscencia de ésta alcanzando sus ojos azules.

—Sí, ¡gracias Mouri! —saltó Hattori después, apresurándose a ver su reloj de pulsera y constatar la hora— ¡Mierda! Se hace tarde. ¡Vámonos Kudo!

Los dos muchachos se despidieron de Ran escuetamente y corrieron en la dirección por la que habían llegado, dejando a la chica con las dudas revoloteando en su cabeza y comprimiendo su pecho de dolor.

"**Creo saber quién es **

**Y no me animo a preguntarte por él porque sería peor."**

Se mordió los labios fuertemente y apretó los ojos de igual manera, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que se agolparon de pronto tras sus párpados.

Giró sobre su eje y continuó caminando hasta la entrada del Instituto, y de allí a su salón de clases. Se sentó tras su pupitre y miró a través de la ventana. El clima de nuevo era tormentoso… tal y como ella se sentía. Porque creía saber…, porque temía confirmar sus sospechas…, porque no se atrevía a… a plantarse de frente a Shinichi y preguntarle una vez más respecto de sus sentimientos…

"**A veces es mejor dejarlo todo correr.**

**¿Quién es tu nuevo amor?"**

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases la sacó de golpe de su línea de pensamiento. Levantó la vista hacia la puerta, por donde se asomaba la cabeza de Sonoko —que llegaba tarde—. La saludó con la mano desde la distancia, ofreciéndole una sonrisa fingida, que Sonoko reconoció como genuina.

En medio de la conversación que entablaron, Ran decidió dejar de pensar en esa idea loca de que ellos pudiesen estar juntos… como algo más que amigos…; no le hacía bien pensarlo.

Lo dejaría pasar, como otras muchas cosas que había dejado resbalar en los tiempos pasados.

"**A quién has ocultado"**

Sí. Creía saber quien era ese alguien que Shinichi trataba de ocultar. Que había estado encubriendo quizás por cuánto tiempo… para no maltratar su corazón más de lo que él era consciente de haberlo hecho cuando se fue sin decir a dónde ni por cuánto.

"**¿Quién es tu seductor, tu rey y tu peón? **

**¿Quién ocupo el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?" **

Porque como ya lo había pensado anteriormente: no era _"más"_ correspondida como quizás lo _"fue"_ hacía meses atrás.

"…**Tu misterioso alguien me robó… me robó…" **

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Pasaba de la medianoche ya y un temporal se había dejado caer con fuerza hacía dos horas atrás aproximadamente.

El timbre de la puerta sonó cuatro veces seguidas antes de que el dueño de casa la abriera. El inesperado visitante levantó la cabeza y dejó ver, bajo una gorra empapada, su rostro moreno pero pálido por el frío; su cuerpo tiritaba ligeramente, pues el gélido clima de aquella noche —tomando en cuenta también la ropa mojada— se dejó sentir sin misericordia.

—¿He-Heiji? —logró tartamudear Shinichi antes de ser cortado súbitamente por la boca del moreno. Éste se adentró en la casa rápido y de un ligero pateo cerró la puerta tras él; le envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, que —pasada la sorpresa— fue correspondido de la misma forma por el detective del este.

Los labios de Heiji se presionaron contra los de Shinichi ansiosamente por unos breves instantes, para luego profundizar el beso con su lengua introduciéndose en la boca contraria, dejando que reconociera aquella cavidad que le volvía loco.

El sabor de repente inundó los sentidos de Heiji. No sólo el sabor, sino también el movimiento al ser correspondido con la misma ansiedad, con la misma pasión que él se estaba cargando desde la última vez que se vieron.

Shinichi tuvo que romper con el beso debido a la ausencia de aire. Sus manos, ambas aferradas al cabello de Heiji, se deslizaron un poco hasta la nuca.

—Dios, Heiji… —suspiró, apoyando su frente en la del aludido para poder recuperar algo de aliento—. Es en momentos como éste que pienso que sin tus arrebatos no serías tú.

Heiji acercó su rostro una vez más y le besó con suavidad, mordiendo vagamente el labio inferior de Shinichi y llevándoselo consigo al separarse.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —preguntó el moreno, mirándole fijo a los ojos, dejando que sus manos vagaran por la silueta del otro.

—¿Qué crees tú, tonto? —sonrió Shinichi—. Es una de tus cualidades Heiji, y sin alguna de ellas no me gustarías tanto como lo haces ya —respondió, tratando de no sonar tan meloso, pero igualmente poniéndose rojo.

Hattori le sonrió, pero al hacerlo le castañearon un poco los dientes por el frío. Shinichi sonrió más aún y le besó la boca de nuevo, separándose pronto e invitando a Heiji a pasar para que se cambiara la ropa mojada. De paso… él también se cambiaría, porque su contacto con el moreno le había humedecido el atuendo.

Se pasaron por lo menos una hora charlando de nimiedades, tomando varias tazas de café entre medio, contando sucesos que hacía poco les había ocurrido a cada uno y, por supuesto, de la imprevista visita de Hattori:

—¿A que no adivinas quién me llamo hoy? —comenzó Heiji. Shinichi enarcó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, sin saber—. Jodie Saintemillion —completó, sonriendo.

—¿Jo-Jodie-sensei? ¿La agente del FBI? —exclamó Kudo impresionado.

—La misma. Me llamó preguntando por ti —agregó, tomando un poco de su cuarta taza de café caliente.

—¿Qué le dijiste? ¡Vamos, cuéntame! —exigió el castaño, sintiendo en su interior muchas sensaciones extrañas: curiosidad, intriga, ansiedad… y miedo. No sabía exactamente el porqué de este último sentimiento, pero presentía que algo no saldría bien de todo eso.

—En realidad, ella preguntó por "Cool kid". Ya que sé que así te llamaba cuando eras Conan… pues entonces preguntaba por ti indirectamente —explicó y Shinichi rodó los ojos—. Ya, ok —se defendió Heiji al ver la cara del otro—. Quiere que nos juntemos con ella. Tiene información de la Organización que podría interesarnos.

La sola mención de los de la Organización le traía a Shinichi los sentimientos de rabia e impotencia que sintió —y aún sentía— cuando se vio convertido en un niño. Se levantó precipitadamente de la silla, casi botando su taza sobre la mesa, y se paseó como león enjaulado por toda la cocina.

—¡Hey! Cálmate amigo —le dijo Heiji, levantándose también de su asiento y deteniendo a Shinichi del brazo para atraerlo en un abrazo apretado—. Cálmate… —susurró sobre su oído un par de veces más, acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

—¿Cómo pretendes que me calme? Tú no entiendes…

—Entiendo perfectamente, Shin —le cortó.

—Si claro, entiendes la situación —le corroboró al moreno, viéndole a los ojos—, pero no entiendes lo que se siente ser un niño de nuevo… —bajó la cabeza y la escondió entre el cuello y el hombro de Heiji—, no entiendes lo horrible que se siente la transformación ¡duele demasiado!, el mentirle a todos, el vivir una etapa que dabas por pasada… —Kudo hizo una pausa para aferrarse más a Heiji—. Ellos destruyeron más de un año de mi vida…

—Lamento eso, Shin —le dijo contra su pelo, besándole la coronilla—, pero no te sirve de nada ponerte ansioso ahora, cuando no sabemos siquiera qué tipo de información nos dará Jodie.

Shinichi levantó la cabeza —más bien fue Heiji quien se la levantó por la barbilla— y le besó en los labios sutilmente, creyendo que con ello la aprehensión en su pecho desaparecería. Si bien no logró su cometido, en algo le ayudó el reconfortante roce.

—Estaré ahí contigo —susurró Heiji sobre la piel del castaño, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza para volver a apoyarla donde mismo.

Y es que Heiji, desde el día en que conoció a Shinichi y su secreto, nunca —¡jamás!— lo había visto demostrar su preocupación por el tema como en esa ocasión. El Shinichi que él conocía se enfrentaba con valentía a cada circunstancia que se le presentaba. Ahora, todo Shinichi se estremecía. Para tranquilizarlo le acarició la espalda cariñosamente por un largo rato.

—Venga ya… quédate tranquilo, estoy contigo, tranquilo —le susurró al oído.

—Lo sé Heiji, gracias —respondió en voz baja—. Vamos a dormir —Shinichi se separó de Heiji y, cogiéndole de la mano, lo guió por el pasillo a las escaleras, y de ahí a su habitación.

Y aunque la primera intención era dormir, apenas cerraron la puerta las bocas de ambos se juntaron en un beso hambriento y las manos —curiosas como sus dueños— se apoderaron de la ropa para retirarla, caminando a trompicones hacia la cama.

O*o*o*O

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron temprano a pesar de haber dormido poco la noche anterior. El motivo: encontrarse con la agente Saintemillion y la información que ésta tenía para entregarles.

Shinichi se sentía bastante nervioso, y realmente no podía comprender la razón. ¿Qué tenía de distinto esta junta con Jodie que no la tuviesen los otros casos? Ya se había enfrentado a la Organización de los Hombres de Negro muchas veces, ¿qué tenía ésta de especial que le ponía la piel de gallina?

Al parecer, Hattori notó el nerviosismo de Shinichi, pues de inmediato se le abrazó a la espalda para trata de transmitirle un poco de su apacibilidad; él tampoco entendía porqué su amante se comportaba tan extraño.

Los chicos determinaron que primero pasarían por el Instituto Teitan para buscar a Ran. Cuando fueron capaces de encontrarla entre la multitud de estudiantes ella les respondió con una de sus patadas; bueno, Shinichi había tenido la culpa al abordarla por la espalda.

Después de saludarse entre los tres, el castaño dejó entrever las intenciones por las que fue al Instituto:

—¿No… no entrarás a clases? —exclamó impresionada ella, mirando de arriba a abajo a Shinichi para comprobar que no vestía el uniforme esa mañana.

—Jeje… —rió nervioso, rascándose la nuca con culpabilidad—, ya sabes Ran, es importante para mí —y lo decía en serio… se trataba de la Organización, no era un tema del que se hablara como si fuera el estado del clima.

Cruzó su mirada con la de Heiji por un breve segundo. ¡Qué hubiera dado por besarle en ese instante! Por sentir que su mal presentimiento era sólo una jugarreta de su mente. Se obligó a apartar la vista de él y fijarla en ella para agradecerle el que le hiciera el favor.

Se retiraron rápidamente porque Heiji lo apresuró. Faltaba media hora para juntarse con Jodie en una cafetería, pero en lo que demoraban en llegar al lugar de encuentro sólo les quedaban unos cinco minutos a solas.

Shinichi se tronó nervioso los dedos y sin ganas de entrar en el local, pero Heiji le empujó desde atrás suavemente. Dentro, Jodie ya les esperaba. El castaño suspiró y se dirigió, con Heiji a su lado, a la mesa que la mujer ocupaba.

—¡Good morning, boys! —saludó Jodie con su jovialidad de siempre, poniéndose de pie y saludando a los chicos con un beso en la mejilla, lo que a ambos les descolocó—. Discúlpenme, me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir café por ustedes.

—Eh… claro, no hay problema, gracias —contestó con respeto el moreno, tomando asiento y siendo copiado por su amigo, quien se cruzó de brazos.

Jodie habló en un perfecto japonés el tema en cuestión. Narró a grandes rasgos la situación: que ella —bajo su propia investigación— había dado con el paradero del agente al que había creído muerto: Shuichi Akai. Su sorpresa fue bastante grande una vez que le vio y fue capaz de enfrentarle; él quiso huir, pero Jodie no se lo permitió y Akai no reclamó desde ese entonces. Akai contestó cada una de las preguntas que Jodie le hizo en su momento, y entre éstas cómo es que salió vivo del disparo que Rena Mizunashi —más conocida como Kir— le dio y el posterior incendio de su automóvil. Los detalles del cómo salió vivo Jodie no se los contó a los chicos, pero sí el hecho de que Kir, antes de irse, aventó al auto —junto a los pies de Akai— un microchip de celular para que se quemara junto al cuerpo.

—Ya sabemos que Gin y sus secuaces intentarán matar a Shuichi una vez que le vean. Lo intentaron aquel día del caso-bombas en los Grandes Almacenes de Beika (1)—recordó Jodie, permitiéndose hacer una breve pausa para comer un pedazo de pastel, mientras los chicos bebían de sus tazas—. No quiero ni pensar en lo que harían si se enteran de que Kir dejó ese microchip con información en las manos de Shuu…

Shinichi, luego de tomar un buen sorbo de café, comentó:— A Akai lo buscarán por cielo, mar y tierra, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? —la pregunta hecha tan mordazmente dejó a Jodie perpleja y a Heiji mirándole entre preocupado y molesto.

El castaño se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó. ¡Claro que le importaba, maldita sea! Y él tenía mucho que ver con esta nueva aparición de Akai y el microchip. Sintió que el codo de Heiji se le clavaba en las costillas del lado derecho; miró al moreno y se mordió el labio inferior, molesto consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de dejar a un lado ese condenado malestar que le presionaba el pecho.

—Lo lamento, Jodie-sensei, actué muy a la defensiva. No me he sentido muy bien que digamos… —confesó el detective, dándole con la mirada una sincera disculpa a la agente y luego una a Heiji, quien pareció ablandar su mirada para con él, entendiendo sólo un poco a su amante.

—Ok, ¡no problem! —sonrió la mujer, más luego su rostro volvió a la seriedad—. Retomando lo anterior: hemos rescatado la información del microchip telefónico, mostrando que solo un número era discado de él…

—¿U-un nú-número? —preguntó Heiji dubitativo.

—Yo… yo sé de quién se trata… —titubeó Shinichi, controlando apenas los nervios que volvieron a atacarle el cuerpo—. Es el número de "esa persona"… del Jefe…

*o*o*o*o*

(1) Hablo de los capítulos 578, 579, 580 y 581.

PD: disculpen si la aparición de Shuichi aquí salió medio cobarde XD pero yo lo vi de esta manera: Akai se aparece cuando quiere por el lado o a las espaldas de Jodie, pero no de frente, por lo que el que ella le enfrentara le incomodó un poco y trato de irse. Eso =B

Mil disculpas si ustedes querían lemon, pero no me dio la inspiración esta vez para hacerlo XD será para el siguiente capitulo :D

Aquí aclaro que decidí continuar con este fic porque al fin pude dar con ciertas relaciones que me daban vueltas en la cabeza ;) quedará bonito y ¡Dios! Espero poder estar a la altura de Gosho al crear un caso con los de la Organización.

Espero les guste! Besos!

5


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Dioses, sé que demoré bastante en colgar el capitulo, pero estaba muy trabada en la continuación :S lo bueno es que ya terminé con éste y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, así que espero tenerlo pronto. Con respecto al capitulo que estoy colgando, ojalá les guste, planeo un caso policial XD

Agradezco demasiado los reviews que he recibido hasta el momento, son poquitos, pero importantes para mi ^^ gracias especialmente a **06kathy12, Lady Paper, Sakuya217 **(jajaja hoola Kitsu XD)y a** Conny4.1**! Saludos!

**Capitulo III**

La mención del Jefe de la Organización los dejó a los tres en un mutismo incómodo. Era un tema delicado del cual hablaban. Shinichi, carraspeando, rompió el silencio que los otros dos acompañantes trataban de ignorar.

—¿Qué tipo de operativo piensa seguir la FBI teniendo entre sus manos aquel número?

—Bueno… sigue siendo una investigación en absoluto secreto de la policía japonesa, puesto que no tenemos un permiso oficial…

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Heiji, algo impaciente.

—Por el momento no actuaremos. No, mientras no tengamos noticias frescas provenientes de Kir. Hemos podido comunicarnos con ella un par de veces, pero es difícil mantener contacto mientras Gin y sus secuaces sospechen.

—Ok —asintió Shinichi, pensativo, soltando un suave suspiro—. Entonces… ¿podemos irnos? Tengo cosas que hacer, Jodie-sensei.

—¿Eh? Ah, está bien… gracias por haber venido a mi encuentro —agradeció, sorbiendo lentamente el café ya frío de su taza; los chicos ya se lo habían tomado—. Me estaré comunicando con ustedes en cuanto sepa algo más.

—¡Ah! Eh… sí, claro —acertó a decir Heiji, más preocupado en mirar al castaño y su reacción.

Ambos chicos se retiraron del local luego de pagar lo consumido, dejando a Jodie a solas.

Los pasos de Kudo dirigieron a Hattori hacia la casa del primero en completo silencio. Al entrar, Shinichi trató de evadir a Heiji, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente y encerrándose en su alcoba.

El moreno lo siguió, llamándole por su nombre repetidas veces, pero sin ser escuchado. La puerta —literalmente— se le había cerrado en las narices. Golpeó con suavidad:

—Shinichi… venga, abre, por favor… —pidió cansado, puesto que llevaba ya un tiempo golpeando; nadie contestó—. ¡Demonios, Shin! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No… no logro entender qué mierda sucede contigo! —exclamó frustrado, apartándose de la puerta un poco para sacudirse el cabello, desesperado… preocupado—. Mira, estaré abajo —dijo con la voz más pausada—. Cuando quieras hablar… búscame…

No hubo respuesta. Heiji suspiró y, sin nada más que hacer, bajó las escaleras y se acomodó en una de las butacas de la biblioteca.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Heiji sintió a sus espaldas la presencia de su amante. Éste estaba apoyado en la pared, viendo a Heiji leer un libro que en verdad no estaba entendiendo.

—Lo lamento Heiji —se disculpó el castaño, sintiéndose avergonzado por su anterior actitud para con el moreno.

—¿Lamentas, qué? —preguntó, dejando el libro sobre el escritorio y acercándose al otro.

—Ya tú sabes.

—No, no sé —se desentendió Hattori, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. No sé nada porque NO entiendo. Mejor dicho: no te estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué pasa?

Shinichi boqueó un par de veces, pero su voz se vio perdida en el nudo de su garganta. ¡Y es que quería decírselo… pero no sabía qué quería explicar! ¡No entendía! Se estaba comportando como un niño chiquito mimado al que no le concedían su juguete. Y se preguntó lo mismo que Heiji cuestionó tras su puerta: ¿qué demonios pasaba consigo?

Heiji esperaba una respuesta proveniente del joven. Cuando Shinichi necesitó su ayuda, él siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible por tenderle la mano, esta vez haría lo mismo por su mejor amigo… su amante, sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Shinichi para comportarse tan extrañamente? Si no sabía qué sucedía, ¿cómo podría ayudarle?

—La verdad, Heiji, es que… no lo tengo muy seguro —confesó en un sumiso balbuceo.

El moreno se lo quedó mirando confuso— ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—N-no sé, Heiji, ¡no sé! —exclamó con un tono de voz más alto, un tanto alterado porque Hattori le presionara—. Tengo un mal presentimiento ¿sabes? Yo… —Shinichi sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la butaca que Heiji ocupó segundos atrás— no sabría explicarlo —se sentó pesadamente y suspiró.

—Mal presentimiento, ¿respecto a qué? —preguntó.

—Respecto a la Organización, a ese número, a mí… a ti —titubeó, desviando la mirada al suelo cuando Heiji buscaba sus ojos azules al darse cuenta de lo dicho.

—¿Y a mí, por qué?

—Po-por nada —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Nada? —dudó Heiji—. ¿Estás seguro?

—No. Digo, ¡sí! —se corrigió, tratando de disimular lo nervioso que se sentía.

—Ok. Entonces, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó, alzando las cejas dubitativo.

—Sí. Digo, no…. Digo, ¡sí! ¡Argh!

La contestación hizo reír a Heiji, y Shinichi, que estaba realmente desconcertado, se molestó y le amonestó:

—¡Hattori! ¡Estamos hablando de algo muy serio y tú te ríes!

—¡Pero si te lías tu solito, Shin! —se justificó, muerto de la risa—. ¿Cómo no quieres que me ría?

Mientras miraba al moreno reírse de lo que él llamó "su desgracia", se levantó de la butaca y trató de irse, pero su situación no se lo permitía, quería aclararse tanto como quería aclararle las cosas a Heiji.

—¡Ya deja de reírte! —le gruñó, sentándose de nuevo.

Heiji finalmente paró de reír y colocó la cara más seria que tenía a medida que tomaba asiento en la butaca frente a la de Shinichi.

—Está bien. Ahora explícate, por favor.

—¡Como si fuera muy fácil! —reclamó Kudo.

—Lo sería si confiaras en mí —sugirió Hattori, tratando de hacer contacto directo con sus ojos.

—¡Y claro que confío en ti, mucho!

—¿Entonces? —apuró, sintiéndose ansioso.

—¡Entonces, nada! ¡Estoy molesto! —Heiji le miró asombrado, y cuando Shinichi lo vio se apresuró a corregir—. No contigo, sino conmigo. Es molestia, frustración, confusión —suspiró—. Son contadas las ocasiones en que me siento así…

Heiji chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo que podía comprender en algo al castaño.

—Antes me dijiste que tenías un mal presentimiento. ¿Presentimiento, de qué?

—Ya te lo dije —le murmuró Shinichi, avergonzado.

—¿De la Organización, del número, de ti, de mi? — relató el moreno, sonriendo ligeramente porque le gustaba como sonaba ese "de ti, de mi".

—Sí. ¿Acaso no has notado que siempre que trabajamos juntos, eres tú el único que sale herido? Tú y sólo tú.

—¿Qué? ¡Pff! ¡Qué dices! ¡Noo! —negó, más Shinichi le dirigió una mirada significativa que le hizo recordar casos criminales anteriores—. Ya, sí, tienes razón —admitió, levantando ambas manos en señal de derrota—, pero no creas que me iré sin apoyarte en lo de la Organización.

—¡Es que deberías irte! No tendrías que estar involucrado…

—¡Pero si ya lo estoy! Y no me iré.

—Pero… —trató de reclamar Kudo, pero Heiji le interrumpió con un brusco beso en la boca.

Al separarse, Heiji —quien con ambas manos le tomaba del rostro— le dijo contra su piel:

—No dejaré que me convenzas, Shin. Me quedaré y te ayudaré como lo he hecho hasta ahora —declaró, expresando en sus ojos una determinación enorme—. No me harás cambiar de opinión.

O*o*o*O

El profesor Agase se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su sofá favorito mirando el televisor. En la pantalla transmitían una entrevista —en vivo— desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. La cámara enfocaba a un hombre de edad madura siendo rodeado por muchos reporteros que alzaban sus micrófonos hacia él, realizando diversas preguntas.

"[…]—Señor Shishido, para Nichiuri TV, ¿podría darnos alguna adelanto de lo que se tratará en la Reunión Nacional de Economía? —preguntó una preciosa reportera de dicho canal, manteniendo incómodamente su micrófono frente a la boca del entrevistado.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy más informado que ustedes respecto a ello —comunicó el Superintendente de Economía correspondiente a la Ciudad Capital, Kazutaka Shishido, sin permitir que los molestos periodistas interrumpieran sus pasos hacia el hall de recepción del aeropuerto.

—¿Es cierto que hay malversación de fondos en el Sistema Financiero de Japón? —preguntó casi a gritos un tipo que se hallaba por detrás de todos los reporteros, la cámara apenas y pudo enfocarlo, pero el superintendente sí que lo vio.

El Superintendente Shishido no hizo amagos de detenerse o de hablar; se mantuvo en completo silencio hasta llegar al hall, donde se permitía sólo el ingreso de pasajeros —con su correspondiente boleto de avión—.

Los corresponsales tuvieron que quedarse fuera del hall, cada uno informando a la cámara correspondiente a su canal de TV las especulaciones respecto al tema que el periodista desconocido de antes había tratado, junto a otras teorías que se barajaban."

Agase se quedó mirando la pantalla, bastante pensativo. Haibara, quien apareció minutos después, miró la televisión y a la reportera de Nichiuri TV que despedía el reportaje.

—Por como están las cosas en este país, no me sorprendería realmente que haya una malversación de fondos —comentó ella, sacando al profesor de su ensimismamiento—. Todo ahora es corrupción y drogas.

El profesor prefirió quedarse callado, no porque no supiera cómo refutar la declaración de Ai, sino porque pensaba en cómo poder comerse un sándwich de carne y queso que tenía escondido en su habitación sin que la chica lo pillase.

La televisión siguió comunicando noticias y pausas comerciales. La pequeña científica se fue al laboratorio subterráneo y, una vez ella se perdió tras la puerta, el profesor Agase se levantó del sofá y fue en busca de su sándwich.

A miles de kilómetros de ellos, a las afueras del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, dos personas conversaban dentro de un automóvil, esperando a una tercera.

—Se ha demorado demasiado, ¿no cree, Jefe? —habló un hombre.

—Ya llegará. No te impacientes, Vodka —contestó Gin con suma calma, manteniendo entre sus labios un cigarrillo y mirando hacia el frente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos enteros cuando un hombre de apariencia joven, vestido con un traje de reportero, entraba por la puerta trasera al auto. Una vez dentro, se sacó lo que era una máscara, revelando así a una preciosa mujer de cabellos rubios.

—¿Y, Vermouth? —cuestionó el hombre de cabello largo—. ¿Cómo ha ido?

—Bien. Shishido me vio… mejor dicho, vio la cara de su hijo mayor —comentó mientras prendía un cigarro y le daba una calada—. De esa manera sabe que no tiene que hablar más de lo debido.

Gin sonrió maquiavélicamente, dando una escueta orden a Vodka de que se pusieran en marcha.

—En dos días más veremos lo que sucede…

El Porshe 356A cobró vida en un ligero y confortante ronroneo y se perdió entre los demás autos en dirección a la autopista.


End file.
